


Flashes of Wooster

by Vovochka_the_great



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV), Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, Poirot - Agatha Christie, Poirot - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vovochka_the_great/pseuds/Vovochka_the_great
Summary: A series of more or less unrelated jeeves/wooster snippets.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves & Bertram "Bertie" Wooster, Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hastings and Bertie knew each other at Eton.. Jeeves is NOT jealous thank you very much

Bertie said, surprised “Hastings? Hastings.. Hastings.. where do I know that name?” He sat, deep in thought - or as deep as he could get, anyhow. Suddenly, he sat up with a cry, exclaiming “why of course! What was his christian name again... Arnold? No.. Arthur! Arthur Hastings! Why I haven’t seen him since Eton. He was 4 years above me don’t you know.. I nursed a tender pash for him all throughout my first year- really Jeeves, what’s with that soupy look? It was about ten years ago now, nothing but a schoolboy fancy!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poirot suspects Bertie is hiding something pertinent to the murder investigation.. Poirot is, for once, sorely mistaken

“Err.. monsieur Poirot you’re a discreet sort of chap aren’t you?” 

“Why of course monsieur, I am discretion itself”

“And erm.. whats said doesn’t necessarily have to go back to the police if it doesn’t have bearing on the crime?” 

Poirot looked at him strangely, but acquiesced. “Non monsieur Wooster, that it is not necessary. Fear not, tell papa Poirot all.”

“Well er.. you’ve met Jeeves?”

“Oui oui, a most intelligent man that, monsieur Wooster.”

“Quite quite.. so you see... that is to say.. erm... well Jeeves and me.. no Jeeves and I...” at this point, Jeeves floated in bunging a tea tray on the table just as the y.m was beginning to feel that a large gulp was due in order to continue this conversation. 

Luckily, Jeeves chose this moment to interject. “Pardon me for the impertinence sirs, but I believe it is best described as myself and Mr Wooster having reached what is commonly referred to as “a gentlemen’s agreement,” if this elucidates the point.” 

Poirot a eyebrows shot up, and he exclaimed “mais oui, I have been blind! Hastings he told me himself did he not! Ah you English and your idioms, how am I supposed to comprehend? You may go, this has nothing to do with the murder.” He shooed them both away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertie is jealous of Poirot’s sartorial freedom, and shows Jeeves just how well he’s able to read him..

“Jeeves! You didn’t so much as blink at that mans white mess jacket!”

“I am under the impression that monsieur Poirot has many enemies who may have slipped the garment into his wardrobe... sir”

“Hilarious Jeeves, yet you are avoiding my question!”

“I was not aware one had been posed sir.”

“Why is Poirot allowed to wear a white jacket to dinner and I not! It’s not very fair of you Jeeves.” 

“Monsieur Poirot is of Gallic descent, which lends more propriety to the garment. Furthermore, sir, it is more becoming to his swarthy colouring than your own fair one.”

“Nonesense Jeeves, utter tosh! Anyone under the sun can see that this is simply discrimination against the y.m! We Woosters do have French blood coursing in our veins you know.”

“Indeed sir?”

“Yes Jeeves, indeed. And with that stuffed frog look of yours one would be surprised that your noble ancestors were Vikings rather than frogs themselves!”

“Stuffed frog, sir?”

“Yes, the soupy look you get when the ym purchases something particularly fruity. The eyebrows raise about half an inch on both sides, and the lips purse and thin at the edges. Of course, the glacial tone of voice you then use is what truly gives it away. Not to be confused with the icy tone of voice that is accompanied by a single eyebrow raise of a quarter-inch and a distinct absence of twinkle about the eyes. Jeeves I say what’s this look for?”

“I believe it is commonly known as a “come hither look,” sir”


End file.
